breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Wexler McGill
|BCS Last Appearance = }}Wexler McGill, or WM, was a startup law firm in Albuquerque, New Mexico, co-founded by Kim Wexler and Jimmy McGill. The firm actually consisted of twin solo firms, with Jimmy practicing elder law and Kim handling legal matters for Mesa Verde Bank and Trust and, later, Billy Gatwood. History Jimmy and Kim first met as mailroom workers at Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill. Jimmy left HHM but remained in contact with Kim. The two eventually began a romantic relationship. Season 2 Jimmy joins the Santa Fe firm of Davis & Main, but his habit of cutting corners and his deliberately irritating behavior leads to his firing after a short time. Jimmy approaches Kim with an offer of starting their own firm together. Kim, whose career in HHM was negatively impacted by Jimmy's actions at D&M, rejects the offer if he can not follow the "straight and narrow." Jimmy later proposes a compromise in which they would start separate solo firms but share office space and expenses, an offer Kim accepts. Jimmy and Kim find office space in an old dentist's practice and begin redesigning the interior. Kim leaves HHM and secures Mesa Verde Bank and Trust as her first, and exclusive, client. Chuck McGill, Jimmy's estranged brother and founding partner of HHM, manages to convince Mesa Verde to stay with his firm at Kim's expense. Meanwhile, under false pretenses, Jimmy and his film crew gain access to a public school and an Air Force base to shoot TV commercials for his elder law practice. To help Kim and get back at Chuck, Jimmy visits his house and makes copies of his Mesa Verde files, forging the address information before the forms are mailed to the state regulator. Confusion over the address derails Mesa Verde's hearing before the New Mexico Banking Board and forces a six-week delay in the opening of Mesa Verde's new Arizona branch, causing the bank to fire HHM and go back to Kim. Chuck accuses Jimmy of sabotaging him, but Kim -- despite knowing Chuck is telling the truth -- sides with Jimmy. Season 3 Kim corrects Mesa Verde's paperwork and moves up their next hearing date with the Banking Board, while Jimmy's elder law practice proves successful. However, Bauer, an Air Force captain who acted as a tour guide during Jimmy's visit to the base, confronts Jimmy about lying to him to shoot the TV commercial and demands that it be taken off the air. Jimmy refuses, causing Bauer to leave in disgust. Meanwhile, Kim is reluctant to submit her final paperwork to Mesa Verde and profit from Jimmy's fraud. A woman named Francesca Liddy, formerly a clerk at New Mexico's Motor Vehicle Division, comes to the office for a job interview. Kim and Jimmy hold a joint interview in which Jimmy asks a number of unusual questions. Jimmy decides to hire Francesca on the spot without going through a formal process, expecting to take calls as soon as his next commercial airs. Jimmy coaches Francesca when she takes her first call. Ernesto, Chuck's new caregiver, tells Kim that Chuck has a cassette tape of Jimmy confessing to the Mesa Verde forgery. Kim makes Jimmy give her $20 to officially make her his lawyer before telling him about the tape. Kim's legal research reveals that there is little Chuck can do with the tape and suggests that Jimmy wait for Chuck to make the first move. Instead, Jimmy angrily drives to Chuck's house, breaks down his door, and destroys the tape. As a result, Jimmy is arrested for breaking-and-entering. Chuck forces Jimmy to take a deal where he avoids jail time in exchange for notifying the state bar about the break-in, which would likely result in Jimmy being disbarred. However, Jimmy and Kim embark on a scheme which results in Chuck having a meltdown on the stand at Jimmy's bar hearing. The bar suspends Jimmy's law license for a year. In order to cover his half of the expenses on WM's office space, Jimmy takes the name of "Saul Goodman" and uses his film crew to shoot low-budget commercials for local businesses. Suspecting that Jimmy is resorting to con games to cover his expenses, Kim doubles her overwhelming workload by taking a new client. At the suggestion of Mesa Verde CEO Kevin Wachtell, Kim agrees to represent oil man Billy Gatwood, who is dealing with tax issues stemming from his oil field crossing the Texas-New Mexico border. However, as a result of being overworked and sleep-deprived, Kim nods off while driving to a meeting with Gatwood and is injured in a car accident. Following the accident, Jimmy agrees to shut down WM and sublet the office space while Kim works out of her home to save money. Jimmy and Kim are forced to lay off Francesca, who is able to return to her job at the MVD with a promise of a new job when they open a new office. Jimmy and Kim reminisce over the wall mural before leaving for the last time. Season 4 During his year-long suspension, Jimmy daydreams about reviving WM once his law license is reinstated, drawing doodles of signage bearing the firm's logo and jotting down proposed specialties he and Kim could advertise. However, Kim dashes these plans when she pursues work in the public defender's office and joins the firm of Schweikart and Cokely as the head of their new banking division. Jimmy is visibly hurt and disappointed that Kim's plans diverged from his own, but encourages her to pursue her new career path. Trivia * The walls of Kim's office are blue while the walls of Jimmy's office are red. The color pallet of Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul indicates that blue characterizes, among other things, loyalty, while red is the symbol for criminality. This is a strong clue to the fate of the two protagonists. Category:Companies Category:Law Firms